


A Long-Due Rendezvous

by sleepymccoy, TrekkieSlut



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien genitalia, Bottom Spock, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Panty Kink, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purely an elaborate pornographic threesome scenario~ This began as a companion piece to an art request drawn by sleepymccoy but ended up getting more and more detailed. Art by sleepy also contained within! Also known as 'Is there any such thing as a vegetarian spit roast? part 2’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long-Due Rendezvous

 

He’d slapped Spock’s ass in the corridor.

 

It was a big risk, but it was worth it if only for the scandalised expression on the first officer’s face, which he’d briefly caught sight of before turning the corner.

 

It had made a delightful sound, a clear cracking which reverberated in the empty hallway, only dulled slightly by the fabric separating his palm from the perfect pale flesh of Spock’s buttocks. Somehow, his brief connection with the Vulcan’s firm posterior made him even hornier than he already was.

 

Sitting in his quarters, he chuckled at the thought. It was coupled with slight anxiety due to the lack of confirmation that Spock had got the message, let alone taken his gesture well. In all likelihood he could come marching to the cabin and begin spouting a lecture on professionalism and unnecessary risks that may expose their intimate relationship. Or he could be having a good day for putting up with illogical human behaviour and take the spontaneous gesture for what it truly meant.

 

_I’m gonna fuck you completely stupid when this shift is over. You’re mine._

 

He could’ve sworn he’d seen the tips of those ears fade to green, but maybe it was wishful thinking.

 

Midway through reading an academic paper sent through from an old colleague, he heard the door chime and sweep open behind him. Spinning in his chair and getting up, he came face to face with Spock, stood immaculately before him, his perfect posture displaying his height and slender figure.

 

“Doctor, I believe you wanted something from me?”

 

Leonard cast his eyes up and down the Vulcan’s body, swallowing and allowing his dry lips to part.

 

“Well,” he began. “There you are, darlin’. I was beginning to think you hadn’t got my message.”

 

His blue eyes hooded in a sudden flare of lust at the sight of his lover, Bones sidled over to Spock and wasted no time pulling him flush against him by the hips. Peering up at Spock’s face, he noticed the Vulcan’s eyes held a subtle glint.

 

“Sorry about earlier, Spock, I didn’t have much time. But I did want to give you a little taste.” He firmly slid his rough hands down Spock’s backside, pinching the plump cheeks in his fingers. A blush scattered across Spock’s high cheekbones and he wet his lips.

 

“Yes. You know well enough how little I approve of actions with such sexual intent in public, Leonard. As such, I will spare you the lecture.”

 

“A wise choice, Spock…I expect very few words from you for the next little while.” Leonard leaned in and softly kissed Spock’s slightly pouted lips with his chapped ones, giving his ass another squeeze. “That isn’t to say that I don’t expect a lot of other noises, though.”

 

He took Spock’s bottom lip between his own again, sucking gently before biting down a little. Spock hissed softly and wrapped his arms around Leonard, digging his fingers into his clothed back, and Leonard took advantage of his parted lips to curl his tongue into Spock’s hot mouth.

 

They ground their heated groins together, the human’s leg slipping in between his lover’s thighs. They inhaled fiercely through their nostrils, their kiss all-consuming - wet, searing and sweet. Finally they parted and Leonard tongued at Spock’s swollen lips, enjoying the sight of the Vulcan panting and watching his eyes roll back with pent-up desire.

 

“You’re due for a hard fuck, you know, we’ve been too sweet with ya,” Bones swatted Spock’s buttocks playfully and manoeuvred him backwards. Spock’s back hit the wall and Leonard undid his trousers, pushing them down over bony hips, nuzzling against Spock’s throat and inhaling. He felt Spock swallow and shudder as the cool air hit his skin, and Leonard felt a wetness on his hand. Purposefully he ran a finger down Spock’s genital slit which was exuding a little lubrication, and he felt something stirring within. “Huh, seems like you like that idea.”

 

Reaching around Spock, his strong hands found purchase on each of Spock’s now nude buttocks, caressing and squeezing, particularly enjoying the layer of fuzz under his fingertips which covered Spock in a number of delightful places - his ass, his junk, his tummy and right up his chest almost to his collarbones, and of course his arms and legs.

 

Spock released a small moan.

 

“Yes, darlin’. Leonard jammed his leg up against Spock’s groin again, not caring that his uniform was probably being slicked with spicy Vulcan fluids. “Let’s get you nice and ready…” He pulled apart Spock’s cheeks and smacked him again, knowing from experience that his hole must be aching for attention by now.

 

“Turn around and face the wall, Spock. Let me see you.”

 

Pulling away, he watched Spock as he almost meekly obeyed, sparing Leonard one last smouldering look and turning, bracing his forearms against the wall. His tunic was rucked up, his buttocks a little green from the slaps and groping, his trousers around his ankles. Such a mess, but not enough of one yet, definitely not.

 

Leonard roughly grasped and pulled apart the firm cheeks, his trapped cock in his trousers throbbing as he revealed his lover’s hole, so screwed up and tight it was hard to believe that he so often had it stretched around the girth of his penis.

 

 “Spread your legs,” he growled against Spock’s earlobe, and Spock parted his thighs, allowing Leonard to reach between them and run two rough, thick fingers into his sheath. His neck curled back as he allowed his head to brush Leonard’s face, and the human lightly bit at the pale, corded flesh of his throat. Spock let out a sigh by Leonard’s ear as he worked lubrication over his hand inside the Vulcan’s silky heat, then pulled out, his fingers slicking a ticklish trail over Spock’s perineum as he withdrew. Spock twitched and trembled beneath his touch, a mere sample of his reactions to come.

 

His twitching intensified when Leonard gently touched a lubed finger to his anus, allowing Spock to feel him there before he pushed firmly to slide it inside. Spock groaned extremely lowly - it was almost a growl reverberating through Leonard’s chest - and he felt his belly writhe with arousal. Quickly he unfastened his trousers with one hand and let them pool around his feet, pulling his cock into his grip and pumping it as he twisted his finger inside Spock, curling it to graze against his prostate.

 

Spock slammed his hips forward against the wall, his hands plastered flat against it, hissing with lust. His cheek was squashed against the cold surface and one eye stared wildly back at Leonard. Leonard grinned and pulled his finger free, returning with two and circling the slightly loosened pucker before driving back inside. Spock unleashed a sustained groan.

 

“I just knew you were waiting for me to open you up and fill you, darlin’.”

 

Leonard pressed his whole weight against the groaning Vulcan, his fingers driving into Spock’s depths. Spock had turned out to be surprisingly vocal when he was brought to this point, as though every part of him was relaxing, including his inhibitions. Leonard felt his lover’s legs shuddering against his in pleasure and in anticipation of being filled more. Spock let his head fall forward with a trembling sigh and his forehead hit the wall with a thud.

 

Leonard pushed his mouth against the soft bare skin on the back of Spock’s neck, kissing and nipping gently, inhaling him with a gentle smile on his lips. He hungered for more skin-on-skin contact, and nudged at the hem of Spock’s tunic and undershirt with his free hand, his fingers brushing the dimples in Spock’s lower back - an accident, but predictably the contact with his chenesi caused Spock’s muscles to flutter around his buried fingers.

 

 

“C’mon, help me take this off,” Leonard grunted. Spock turned his head slightly towards him and pushed off the wall, obediently raising his arms for the man to wrench off his upper uniform with one hand. Leonard let it sail through the air and land crumpled somewhere on the other side of the cabin. He ran his finger down Spock’s backbone, kissing the smooth skin he’d just caressed as he went, the fingers of his other hand still jabbing and twisting inside Spock.

 

Spock keened when his lover fell to his knees, thumbs rubbing over the swells of his chenesi, and a wet pointed tongue pressed against one side. Again Spock’s hips snapped forward and he hissed, his cheek flush with the wall. Leonard fitted his mouth over one throbbing bulge and sucked, making Spock outright squirm against him, his teeth gently grazing as he pulled away. He swore he heard a whimper as his breath puffed over the other mound, just before he repeated the treatment.

 

The Vulcan shuddered as Leonard continued south, nipping at the firm buttocks and slapping one with his free hand. Spock grunted and let his weight fall against the wall, his back curving and displaying his pleasure, just before he felt his backside being grabbed and his lover’s face pressing between his cheeks.

 

A hot tongue slithered out and flickered against his stretched entrance and the intruding fingers. Spock even felt his lover groan in pleasure against him and his eyes rolled back as he responded with a gravelly moan of his own. The tongue was suddenly all over him as the fingers scissored and swivelled ever more persistently. He felt almost numb where they impaled him but new sensation was throbbing out at the touch of the hot, wet appendage.

 

“Leonard-” Spock practically whimpered and he removed his hands from the wall, grasping his own buttocks and pulling them apart. Leonard buried his face deeper still, sucking and probing and finally dragging his fingers out, thrusting his tongue hard against Spock’s thrumming, wanting anus.

 

“Leonard-! Please!” Spock erupted, every inch of him trembling and shuddering, his open hole twitching against his lover’s lips and tongue. He tried to calm his voice. “Please, Leonard…please, I think you should…penetrate me now-”

 

Leonard sat back, his face ruddy with saliva and lube, grinning. “Well alright then, darlin’. You are a needy boy today, ain’t ya. Can’t think why that is.”

 

Spock moaned and reached around to touch himself, his fingers sliding between his asscheeks and stroking his tender flesh. The human grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the wall.

 

“Come on over here then, sweetheart.” Spock was led over to the armchair that Doctor McCoy had by his desk and he braced against the arm of it, bending over slightly more than he was at the wall. Leonard admired the sight of Spock - his flesh slick and shiny with lube, his cock hanging heavily between his slender legs - as he hurriedly tugged off his own uniform top. He stroked his cock a couple of times - it was already straining - and vaguely considered doing something to prepare himself better but Spock was already so eager before him. With every twitch of his hole and roll of his hips Spock seemed to be begging for his dick, so he swiftly lined himself up and pitted his weight forward.

 

Tight heat enveloped him, but Spock showed little resistance and seemed to spread around him easily. Almost in to the hilt, Leonard tipped his head back and pumped his hips gently, slipping out and surging further in again little by little. “Ungh fuck…that’s perfect. God, Spock, you feel so fucking perfect and tight around me, darlin’.” He swatted Spock’s ass again and the dry slap of his palm sounded perfect in the quiet of the room, joined only by the soft, slick sounds of his cock pummelling deep into his lover.

 

Spock spread his feet and bent his knees, rocking back against Leonard with all the leverage he could muster. The wet sounds of their fucking and slaps of their skin meeting and raw primal growls coming from Leonard now were all enveloping Spock and rising in volume - he huffed and moaned, losing all will to keep his noises contained.

 

Spock’s shoulders tensed as he held the arm of the chair in a death grip and fucked himself on Leonard, snarling as every muscle in his limbs seemed to cramp. His pleasure was building unhindered now and Leonard released one hip to squeeze his cock and jerk him off roughly.

 

“You’re gonna come soon, ain’t y-”

 

The comm whistled. Leonard paused and Spock couldn’t stop the whine from leaving his throat as his lover reached over to the console.

 

“Leonard, not while we’re-!”

 

“It’s Jim.”

 

“You do not know that. It could be a communication from the bridge.”

 

“To _my quarters_? I haven’t scrambled your brains with my cock that quickly, have I? It’s Jim, Spock.” He pressed the button. “Put it on video.”

 

“Leonard!”

 

Jim’s face flickered onto the screen, clearly seated comfortably in his quarters, his mouth twisted into a smirk. “I thought that’d be where the two of you are.”

 

Spock tried to hide his face, flinching, realising what a debauched mess he must look.

 

“And just when were you thinking of inviting me over to share, Bones?” Jim leaned back in his chair, revealing his hand stroking himself leisurely.

 

Leonard gave a few jerky thrusts into Spock, the wet slaps sure to thrill Jim and give an indication of how well fucked their boyfriend was already. “I was getting round to it. You know how much you hog him, I just wanted to get a head-start.” He continued thrusting and was soon building back up to his previous pace. 

 

Jim tittered in amusement in a tinny voice from the console as Spock was hammered against the armchair. The Vulcan’s head fell against his forearms, Leonard gripping the back of his neck and jerking his cock haphazardly, and Spock finally looked over to the console. His lustful, hazy eyes took in the sight of Jim watching him with his own sultry gaze.

 

“This isn’t a head-start, Bones, you’ve basically enjoyed the whole banquet without me,” Jim rasped, in a mock-hurt voice. “God, look at him, he’s so well fucked. What a mess you are, baby.” Spock gasped and bucked, his vision blurring as he caught Jim licking his plush pink lips in desire. “You love being a cum-filled mess, don’t you, Spock…”

 

Spock gave a very subtle incline of his head, and Leonard felt his face heat listening to Jim’s dirty talk and seeing Spock respond. Spock was shuddering hard and fluttering around him in a way that was very indicative of-

 

“Oh hell no, you brat. I’ll be damned if you make him come when you’re not even in the room-” Bones jaggedly slammed into the Vulcan now, driving Spock’s face into the chair.

 

“He’ll come when he comes, Bones.” Jim’s voice was a dangerously low growl now. “You know what he’s like - insatiable, slutty little tart-”

 

Spock yelled out sharply and came all over the side of the chair and Leonard’s hand. Feeling Spock’s full body shudder in the throes of his orgasm wrack through the pair of them, Leonard paused, holding onto him tightly. He looked over at the console, glaring at Jim, who was chuckling.

 

“Well, there goes my ego, thanks a fucking bunch, Jim.”

 

“Oh, Bones, you know I’m incapable of such cruelty. Don’t tell me you’ve gone limp now.”

 

Leonard winced at the feeling of his straining cock still twitching in the hot confines of Spock’s body. Spock was still flopped over and shuddering, but seemed to be holding up alright.

 

“Far from it,” he gritted. “What are you gonna do about that?”

 

“I’m gonna come over and stroke your ego for a while, baby,” Jim winked. Bones felt his breath hitch and his face coloured. Jim was far too well attuned to what made him melt. “Don’t you dare come yet.”

 

“What about Spock? We can’t just-”

 

“He’s a Vulcan, Bones. He’ll take whatever we give him for a long time yet.” 

 

 

Leonard looked down at Spock, his gaze travelling from his flushed buttocks and stuffed hole, still dripping with lube and thrumming in afterglow, over the curve of his back, and to his face, where he peered over his shoulder with a smouldering gaze. Although Spock was nowhere near hard again yet, he was still clearly up for playing more, likely fuelled by his lovers’ banter. Jim was right - he really was fucking insatiable. Damn alien.

 

Bones licked his dry lips, his bright eyes boring into Jim’s with obvious desire. “Alright then, get on over here. Make it quick.” 

 

Jim flashed him one final sparkling grin. “Sure thing, Bones. Kirk out.” The connection ended with a crackle. 

 

Bones let his eyes roll back and he ground against Spock - in the quiet of the room he was now aware of Spock’s deep breathing, the quietest he’d been since he’d entered earlier. He sighed and leaned forward against Spock’s smooth pale back, kissing him between the shoulder blades. “You done good, sweetheart. God, you’re fucking incredible.”

 

“You are skilled at bringing me pleasure, ashayam. Do not doubt that,” Spock replied softly, and he felt the human’s lips quirk against his back again, before resuming the soft kisses.

 

The door to the cabin hissed open and Jim stepped in, moving quickly towards them. Leonard felt strong arms circle his chest and a breath puff into his hair, followed by kisses on the back of his neck. Jim’s hands slid over his nude buttocks, travelling over his hips and up Spock’s sides, and he leisurely ground his clothed cock against Leonard.

 

“You both look fucking gorgeous,” he purred. Leonard twisted in his arms, capturing Jim’s lips with his own and threading his fingers into his hair as he engaged the man in a searing kiss. Jim moaned into it and wrapped his tongue in Leonard’s, his eyes cracking open to see Spock peering at them over his shoulder in interest. Chuckling, he nipped at Bones’ lips.

 

“As you were,” he slurred, tugging Spock’s hips back against Leonard’s, urging him to continue thrusting shallowly for now. Spock bucked back against him, invigorated by Jim’s touch, squeezing around the cock inside him as Leonard began moving again. 

 

Leonard’s hands twisted into Jim’s shirt and he tugged at it, eventually getting Jim to release his grip on Spock’s hips and raise his arms so he could tug it off. Hungry hands returned to roam Jim’s smooth pecs and pinch at his nipples, making him hiss and laugh breathily. 

 

“Bones…!” he nuzzled at Leonard’s face and pecked his cheeks. “Hold on now…there’s a better way of doing this.” Jim kissed the moist lips one final time before moving over to the chair, kneeling upon it and caressing Spock’s jaw. 

 

Spock peered up at him with lustful eyes, and he rose up to meet Jim’s lips in a kiss. One of Jim’s hands carded through his hair, messing it lovingly, as his other one worked at the fastening of his own uniform trousers, shuffling them down his hips. Spock began to help him and paused when his hand met something he didn’t expect.

 

“Jim, are these…” Spock pulled back far enough to see Jim blush delightfully. His sensitive fingers trailed over something silky and lacy, stretched over hot, hard flesh. His gaze roamed down over Jim’s taut, muscled tummy to find that he was indeed wearing panties for his lovers, and Spock’s face burned hot at the sight.

 

“See, I know how much you like me in them,” Jim tugged seductively at the elastic, and Spock could see that Jim had leaked a damp patch into the front of the garment in his arousal.

 

He wet his lips hungrily. “Jim…”

 

“Don’t tell me, this is what took you so long to comm us earlier, you were picking out the prettiest pair,” Bones griped, pausing the lazy rolling of his hips. Jim winked and stuck out his tongue. Bones rolled his eyes. “You pervert.”

 

“Don’t you know it Bones. Don’t you love i- oh, Spock!”

 

Spock had his hips in a vice grip and thrust his nose into Jim’s crotch, inhaling the aroma of his arousal and feeling the fabric against his skin. Jim trembled and braced himself on the back of the chair. Bones couldn’t help but chuckle at the expression of combined arousal and surprise on Jim’s face, dissolving into pure bliss as he bit his lip and threw his head back. “Oh, Spock, yes!”

 

Spock nudged his face between Jim’s powerful thighs, his ears brushing against them as he sucked on Jim’s heavy balls through the fabric. Small moans reverberated through Jim and every so often he was almost knocked off balance by Spock surging forward - pushed forward by a hard thrust or desperate for more, it was difficult to tell.

 

Leonard drank in the show his boyfriends were putting on, feeling Spock becoming more excited again - his rump wriggling against him, his muscles fluttering and his penis pressing out of its sheath.

 

Spock began travelling upwards, his lips nipping at Jim’s cock through the underwear, his tongue licking at the underside of the shaft. He kissed at the head where it peeped out over the waistband, suckling gently and peering up at Jim with a sultry gaze. Jim cursed under his breath and held himself back from thrusting into Spock’s mouth.

 

Then Spock peeled back the garment, letting Jim’s cock spring free. It smacked him in the mouth, leaving a small glistening trail of pre-cum over his slack lips and chin, and Spock wrapped his lips around the head again before taking him deep into the back of his mouth.

 

Jim shuddered and moaned, his hand flying into Spock’s hair and grabbing a fistful of it. He watched, mesmerised, as Spock was fully rocked back and forth between them, his hips twisting against Leonard and his back curving beautifully. He looked up and Bones met his gaze, his face flushed with pleasure and joy, and simultaneously they leaned in, their mouths meeting in a searing kiss.

 

 

Leonard chewed on Jim’s lip gently, his hips picking up the pace. Jim ran his hand through his lover’s chest hair, caressing him lovingly and making his toes curl into the carpet. The three of them finally were locked together in an involved and elaborate dance.

 

Spock felt close to overwhelmed, sucking in breaths through his nose and truly enjoying the girth of Jim’s member in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and suckled, the base of his tongue pressing up against the head - Jim petted his hair encouragingly. Excited and aroused by Jim’s stimulus, Spock tossed his hips unrelentingly back against Leonard, his thighs spreading further and his buttocks slapping up against the human’s pelvis. Shortly, Spock felt nails bite into his hips and Leonard let out a muffled cry into Jim’s mouth, climax hitting him hard.

 

Leonard panted and kissed Jim fiercely, thrusting raggedly through his orgasm, and Spock knelt there and took it, feeling nothing but heat pulsing inside him. He clenched and released, drawing out Leonard’s climax to its full, feeling rivulets of cum escape him and run down between their flushed bodies, drizzling over Spock’s slit and cock. Jim drank up their lover’s soft curses and cries, stroking his face and murmuring sweet things between kisses.

 

Spock bucked and keened slightly when Leonard pulled out of him and rubbed his buttocks affectionately, pulling them apart to look at the mess he’d made. He ran a finger through the drizzles of cum and circled Spock’s fucked hole, drawing a weary quiver from his body.

 

Feeling fuzzy and mellow from the afterglow, Leonard softly scattered kisses down Jim’s jaw and throat in affection and appreciation. Continuing to rub small circles into Spock’s back with his thumbs, he stood back and watched Spock enthusiastically and dutifully choke Jim down.

 

“Isn’t he a good boy?” Leonard squeezed the Vulcan’s waist and leaned down to kiss his back again, peering up into Jim’s clouded eyes.

 

“Mmm…” Jim grunted, his face heating and his fingers twitching in Spock’s hair. In the still of the room, all that could be heard were arrhythmic breaths and wet sucking, the occasional hiss coming from Jim. Leonard sighed and just buried his face into Spock’s back, inhaling his scent. He caressed the Vulcan’s still trembling thighs and gently took his heavy, thrumming cock in hand.

 

“I’m going to come soon, Spock, okay?” Jim muttered to him. He stroked Spock’s bangs. “Where do you want me to-?” Spock looked up at him, his pupils dilated, and responded by pitching his neck forward, burying his nose into Jim’s pubic hair. Jim chortled and moaned brokenly as he came, feeling Spock flatten his tongue out and swallow around him.

 

Releasing Jim’s spent penis from his mouth, Spock helpfully licked it clean and tucked Jim back into his soiled underwear. Straightening up, he licked and kissed at Jim’s lips, taking in his hazy and blissful expression.

 

“My back and legs are uncomfortable. May we retire to the bed?”

 

Leonard released him and Jim clambered down off the chair, both gently leading him towards the bed and urging him to recline upon it. They curled up on either side of him, two warm human bodies embracing and gently caressing him. One hand squeezed and pulled on his erection lazily and a pair of fingers rubbed soothingly against his sticky, relaxed hole. He closed his eyes and allowed all his muscles to relax until his lovers brought him his second climax, tumbling over him in a luxurious wave.

 

Through the gradually decreasing pulses of pleasure he registered Jim’s tongue lapping up the mess on his belly. The human nuzzled his face into Spock’s chest fuzz when he was done, sighing. All three of them lay silently dozing, warm and happy.

 

Leonard was the one to disturb the peace.

 

“Spock, you made a huge mess on my chair. I hope you’re prepared to clean it up.”

 

“I do not believe I was single-handedly responsible for that incident, given that you were the individual providing me with the most stimulation at the time.”

 

Somewhere in the proximity of Spock’s left armpit, Leonard snorted. “I thought it was pretty clear at the time that Jim was the one responsible for your orgasm.”

 

“I see. Forgive me, but it appeared that when it was up to debate who was responsible for my pleasure, you were disgruntled about the fact that Jim seemed to be the victor, despite my insistence otherwise. However, when the perspective is altered to highlight the responsibility for my mes-”

 

Leonard shut him up with a kiss. “I’m joshing you, Spock. It’s fine. I’ll clean it.” Both of them were alerted to Jim snuffling against Spock’s chest. “What do you think anyway, Jim?”

 

Jim raised his head with a small grunt, peering blearily at them both. “Hmm? I’m hungry,” he uttered, before letting his head drop again, his cheek squashed against Spock’s shoulder. Bones and Spock exchanged raised eyebrows.

 

“I think we should provide him with nourishment,” Spock stroked his hair and Leonard rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re soft, but you’re right.” He sat up and stretched, scratching his back. “Let me get the replicator going.” He kissed Spock’s cheek tenderly, squeezing his hand.

 

“Thank you, ashayam,” Spock said. 

 

Leonard chuckled, looking the delightfully debauched pair up and down before strutting off nakedly into the back of his cabin. They drove him around the bend at times, but still he never could quite believe his luck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like so long since I posted something! I hope you enjoyed reading this decadence :P
> 
> Many, many thanks to my Tumblr fandom friends -
> 
> \- sleepymccoy, of course, for tirelessly dedicating her much-appreciated talents to my porny ideas <33 If you haven't seen her tumblr, definitely be sure to check it out, she's hilarious and skilful and awesome!!
> 
> \- boomdeyadah and sleepy also for supporting me as I wrote this, reading it through and making sure I wasn't waffling XD
> 
> \- plaidshirtjimkirk for your tips on embedding images (she knows all the useful things :D)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I adore you for taking the time for my writing, and any small comments and support are a blessing <333


End file.
